


Watching

by TaeFansick



Category: South Park
Genre: Kink, M/M, Threesome, Watching, stan's an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Tweek has a kink that Craig likes to indulge. The problem is now it isn't enough for just the two of them to enjoy. Perhaps a redhead would spice things up?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Watching

Craig had an almost infinite amount of patience when it came to Tweek. Personally, he thought he was pretty damn good at dealing with everyone's nonsense, only flipping people off or getting detention now and then. He didn't always stay to do detention, but the fact remained, he wasn't an irrational guy. 

Lately, though, Tweek had been partaking in a habit he just didn't understand. It started small enough. Stories and roleplay videos that Tweek eventually wanted to roleplay with Craig. The raven-haired didn't quite get it, but for Tweek, he would do almost anything. Given Tweek's weird nervous habits, it wasn't a totally unfathomable kink for the blonde to have. 

It was how it began to develop that had Craig concerned. When Tweek said he wanted to watch Craig every now and then, Craig went along with it. Seeing Tweek's eyes trail over him and becoming excited just from Craig enjoying himself made it explosive. The raven-haired wasn't going to complain when it also helped with plenty of dirty-talk that got his blonde way too wound up to ask Craig to be gentle. It was great! 

But then it got weirder. Tweek began insisting on some toys, having Craig use them rather than just his hand. Okay, he could work with that...but now when they were relaxing, Tweek would show him pictures of full body dolls asking Craig "what about this one?" Now, he loved Tweek. Loved him so much if he made himself sick about it. But he was starting to get worried and he had no idea who he could turn to about it. So he wallowed as he tried to think about the situation he was in. Maybe he was overthinking it. Tweek didn't have a lot of kinks and Craig didn't want to make it so the blonde never voiced his wants or needs again. Maybe it would be best to let Tweek get it out of his system and eventually turn to a new fetish. It was bound to happen at some point. 

oooo

"CRAIG!" 

The taller male hadn't heard that sort of panic in Tweek's voice in a while. His brow furrowed seeing Tweek's reddened cheeks, slightly panting from running to find his knight in knitted cap. "Tweek, honey, what's wrong?" 

"I saw-!" Tweek's eyes darted about to see if anyone was listening. Luckily Craig had been in the bathroom alone sneaking a cigarette when Tweek came in and found him. When the smaller spoke again, he made an effort to be quieter. "I s-saw Kyle and Stan," 

Craig scowled. He hated even hearing Marsh's name. "So? They always hang out together,"

"Not like this!" Tweek fiddled with his shirt, wrinkling the fabric in his grasp. "I was walking to class and I heard something- you know that back hall that leads to the computer room? The stairwell by it?" 

Sure, he'd snuck a few smokes there. Everyone hated those stairs because of the horror movie feel to the place. "Yeah, I know the place," 

"Well I heard someone in there and so I looked through that little window and saw Stan and Kyle. They looked like they were fighting so I thought maybe I should stay in case it got out of hand."

It wouldn't be the first time those two knocked heads too violently. "So you need help getting one to the nurse?" 

"No, no! I uh...I need help telling PC Principal..." 

Craig was lost. "Tell PC Principal? It was just a fight," 

"No!" Tweek shrieked, nearly pulling out his hair. "I thought it was a fight! But it was worse!" 

"Worse than a fight?" Craig sighed. "Honey, you're not making sense. What happened?" 

Tweek's features turned a deeper red and his eyes locked on Craig's chest to avoid making eye contact with the taller male. "Stan tried to..." Tweek's hands made a fumbling motion, unable to word it. "He was trying to...with Kyle," 

"Wait. So Marsh and Broflovski are an item?" What a sickening thought!

"No! Kyle told Stan to stop and when he didn't, Kyle punched him!"

Craig was infuriated. "Marsh tried to force himself on Broflovski?!" 

"So I need you to tell PC Principal because I don't think Kyle is going to and I know Stan won't just admit it!" 

"...Wait, why did you need me to tell PC Principal? If you saw that, you need to tell him-" 

"I can't!"

"Tweek, honey, I know it's scary, but-"

"No, I mean I can't because-!" Tweek stopped with a shrug and a grimace. "Please, Craig, just tell him for me? Please?" 

oooo

The whole ordeal took the rest of the school day and then some. PC Principal did, in fact, want to hear from Tweek what he saw before having Kyle and Stan report in separate offices. Craig knew- the whole school knew- that Kyle was not fond of PC Principal after the way the man acted when first coming to South Park, but had been the first to break down and admit what happened when he was brought to the office and saw Craig and Tweek already there. 

Stan was with Vice Principal Strong Woman who wasn't fooled for an instant about his "good boy" routine, faking not knowing why he was there in the first place. Given the wounds he had from Kyle, he apparently said something along the lines of he and Kyle fought but "please don't make Kyle get in trouble. We were both in the wrong."

It was sickening to hear. And when the police showed up, he tried keeping the same story. The only change he made was trying to pin the blame on Kyle. Craig would have thought Marsh would clean up his act when the officers and their parents flooded the place, but it turned out the quarterback was more repulsive than Craig thought. 

By the time it was over, Kyle was refusing to talk or make eye contact with anyone save for Ike. Once he got the okay to leave by the officers, he turned to his brother with a smile and ushered him out to drive the both of them home, ignoring his parents trying to talk to him. 

Craig and Tweek stuck around until things settled. Kyle had indeed pressed charges and Craig was pleased to see Marsh shoved into the back of a police car. He even got a bonus with his father following along, having been arrested when he tried to start a fight. 

The whole time, Tweek had been unusually quiet. 

oooo

Craig opted to stay the night at Tweek's house so he wasn't alone while his parents were out on date night. He put on one of Tweek's favourite movies in the blonde's room, made a simple dinner for the two of them, and they settled in. 

Still, Tweek didn't say much. Craig was beginning to worry that the moment was tramatic and was shutting down in some way. He was worried about Kyle too, but Tweek was his partner and as harsh as it sounded, he would have to come first. 

After setting their plates off to the side, Craig broke the tension. "Tweek, listen, if you need to, we can talk about what happened," 

Tweek shrugged. "I dunno. I wanna make sure Kyle is okay,"

"Do you want to call him? I can't guarantee he'll pick up," 

"No, I wanna talk to him in person and apologize," 

"Apologize for what?" 

"I think I'm a bad person," 

Craig scowled. "Tweek. Stan was the one who did something wrong-" 

"No, but so did I!" Pink coloured his face and he kept his gaze on the tv, trying to find a new movie or show to watch rather than looking Craig in the face. "I should've gone right to the office but I couldn't because I didn't want to be caught being as awful as I was acting and I couldn't face Kyle-" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Tweek let it go and didn't say anything more, cuddling into Craig's side and soon falling asleep. 

oooo

Tweek wasn't sure what to do. Kyle hadn't come to school the rest of the week, dealing with the charges he placed against Stan. Unfortunately, it hadn't been enough. Stan was released and so Kyle had to deal with the backlash. Soon Randy would be out too and Kyle would have more than he needed. At the very least, it was senior year so Kyle would be leaving in a few months time. 

On the other hand...didn't that make him more alone?

Tweek wasn't sure how to stomach facing Kyle again. But if he didn't, Craig would keep bugging him about what happened. And he didn't want to push Craig away after they worked so hard to become this close. 

How was he supposed to explain he was suddenly feeling attracted to Kyle? 

oooo

When Tweek finally found Kyle, it was on Monday. The redhead was sitting going over notes before class began, opting to sit in the back despite normally sitting in the middle seat at the end of the row by the window. 

Craig gave a nod of approval and forced Tweek to sit in the desk beside Kyle, Craig on the other side of his blonde. Once settled, Tweek swallowed to gain his courage before forcing a smile. "Good morning, Kyle," 

"Morning, Tweek." The redhead sounded normal enough. He checked something on his cell as he turned to the pages he needed in his book. 

"How are you feeling? After that whole thing with Stan?" Tweek grimaced. "You must be afraid now that he's out, huh?" 

Kyle scoffed. "Stan? Please. I laid him out flat last time and I'll do it again if he tries." The redhead rolled his shoulders as he shrug off his jacket, the movement followed by both the blonde and raven-haired males beside him. Both were very aware of those fiery curls cascading down a pale neck despite being pinned back by a hair clip. "Not like it's the first time it's happened anyway," 

"Marsh has thrown himself at you before?" Craig spoke up, eyes ablaze despite his monotone. 

"Stan? No. That came out of nowhere." Kyle didn't elaborate and neither pressed about it.

Craig mulled over the statement in his head, becoming more and more angry about it. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to have his concern misundertood. After all, he had never expressed worry over Kyle's well-being before excluding when Tweek told him what happened. They ran with different groups, after all, and Craig couldn't stand Marsh. And he didn't want to get Tweek worked up thinking he would leave their relationship just because of an interest in Kyle. It was a small interest, after all. Just because Kyle was passionate and smart...and was nice to look at...and was kind to Tweek during his panic attacks... and met Craig head-on when the raven-haired was bitter... And the fact that he would look damn nice laying beside Tweek in bed, both of them with dishevelled hair and lidded eyes was totally irrelevant. 

Tweek was just as much of a mess if not more so. He took Kyle's words in a different manner. Sure it was upsetting, but more than that it brought more pleasant ideas to mind. Had it been consensual, how far would Kyle have gone in public like that? Kyle, who was always so prim and proper, being taken in a neglected stairwell. Those lips normally bitter with spite or sweet with encouragements being kissed until he was breathless. That freckled skin being littered with bruises from fingers gripping him and holding him in place. Maybe he would be just barely seated by the railing, holding on for dear life while his spread legs hooked onto... Sweet merciful lord what if it had been Craig in Stan's place?! 

Tweek fought back the urge to whimper and quickly excused himself, leaving a concerned Craig behind. 

oooo

"What was that about?" Craig inquired once class was over. 

Tweek spared a glance around the room before jerking his head for his boyfriend to follow him. They head outside, taking advantage of the lunch break starting. Craig pulled out a cigarette, figuring he might as well. 

He let Tweek settle on the steps beside him and took a long drag. "So? What was that about earlier?" 

Tweek was a blushing mess, but eventually spoke up. "...You remember all that stuff we've been doing lately? Alone?" Of course he did. At his nod, the blonde continued. "Well, I only used videos and stories and stuff before. And you! You, I mean you were the biggest part of it. Especially lately," 

"Okay?" 

"So when I saw that thing with Kyle before, that was my first time seeing anything close to it! It wasn't right because Kyle clearly didn't want it and that's why it needed to be reported, but if Kyle knew he would hate me because it was so indecent!" 

"Tweek, what are you babbling about?"

"I had to leave because I was thinking about...watching...Kyle..." Tweek finished lamely. He gnawed his lower lip. "Are you mad?" 

Craig's brow furrowed. "Wait. So you left class because you were thinking about watching Kyle and Stan do the nasty?" He snorted a laugh. "Kyle I get but Marsh is repulsive! I'm insulted!" 

"Actually I was thinking about him with you." 

Craig's smirk was wiped off his face. Oh. 

"Are you mad?" 

"What? No, Tweek, I'm not..." He sighed to compose himself, snuffing out his cigarette. "I mean, uh...Kyle is a...an attractive guy. And you like watching and Marsh is disgusting so yeah, you would replace him with someone like me. I'm better so-" 

"But you don't mind me thinking about Kyle like that? Not that anything would happen! I have you!" 

"Of course." Craig paused for a moment. "...For the record, you can talk to me about...watching. People. Not Marsh, he's trash, but...people." 

Tweek had been with Craig long enough to know when his boyfriend was hinting at something. Craig didn't like being vulnerable and so liked to be coy when presenting anything risky for fear of being shot down. Still, the blonde caught on quick. "People...with you?" 

"Yeah. With me." 

"Have you thought of certain people?" 

"Maybe." 

"So there's likely to be someone we've both thought of."

"More than likely," 

"Maybe we should let these people know they're being thought of then. Ya know, just so they know we...appreciate them." 

"I wonder if they would like being appreciated in a more intimate setting." 

Tweek and Craig both began to let their lips curl as delightful images played between them.


End file.
